


Photographs

by bookwyrmling



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma looked down at Tezuka, his expression as amused as it was confused, "what are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/gifts).



Ryoma looked down at Tezuka, his expression as amused as it was confused, "what are you doing?" Tezuka blinked owlishly through his glasses as he looked up from the book he was perusing in the Echizen living room to meet Ryoma’s face and question. “I’ve called your name three times now, you know,” Ryoma added as his gaze dropped from Tezuka’s face to the book in his lap only for his entire body to go rigid, “Where did you get that?”

Tezuka looked down at the album in his lap and the pictures of a toddler Ryoma holding a tennis racquet as large as himself and refused to look back up. “Your cousin had it pulled out,” he admitted with a modicum of embarrassment.

The pattering of stockinged feet and shouts for Nanako announced Ryoma’s departure and Tezuka winced and hoped Nanako was as good at dealing with Ryoma as she was at dealing with his father. He felt bad about pushing the blame onto her, but then forgot to feel guilty when he turned the page to find a four year old Ryoma peeking out from under a witch’s hat likely one size too large for his head and wearing a dark cloak with a pumpkin on it. His fingers itched to take it while no one was around and looking – especially when he noticed the white edge of a cap peeking out from the side of the witch’s hat – but he was one step too late as Ryoma came pounding back in and tore the book from his lap, slamming it shut.

“Your cousin went to the store for tea,” Tezuka finally passed on the message the woman had left with him alongside the photo book. Ryoma scowled through red cheeks and ears as he held the album even closer to his chest. “So the old man told me,” he grumbled before shuffling over to the bookshelf and sticking the album back in its place, blending in seamlessly with a collection of matching bindings.

Tezuka wondered how many of the others had pictures of Ryoma in them. He’d have to ask Nanako when she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt gifted by SolosOrca.


End file.
